Office Fun
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Calleigh and Catherine have a little bit of fun while at work


**yet, another Calleigh/Cath fic, Kate's muse has been singing loudly :) hehe**

**again, Calleigh's borrowed from Miami**

**Disclamer - We own nothing or no one...but Christmas is so soon, maybe hehe**

* * *

Catherine sighed as she closed yet another report. It was the only part of her job she hated; especially that her to-do pile was much bigger than her finished pile. Catherine groaned and took another report and opened it, ready to read. As her blackberry vibrated on her belt, Catherine picked it up and looked at it.

'_I'm bored, what are you wearing?' _Calleigh had written. Catherine looked down at her outfit.

'_A pair of black dress pants and a red t-shirt, why?'_ Catherine replied wondering why the hell Calleigh wanted to know what she had on, they lived together after all. She pressed 'send' and put the phone down. A few minutes later it vibrated again.

'_You really don't get the point of this, do you?'_ Calleigh had written back.

'_Why? What are you wearing?'_ Catherine asked as she texted Calleigh back. She really did not know what Calleigh meant. Catherine placed the phone back on her desk and started her reading. She groaned as the phone buzzed a few minutes later.

'_This'_ was the only word Calleigh had typed in, but a photo had been attached. Catherine moved the cursor to it and inhaled sharply as she saw the picture. Calleigh was in a lab coat…only a lab coat. She had opened it enough so Catherine could see her breasts. Catherine felt her stomach flip and her body temperature rise, Calleigh was teasing her, knowing very well they couldn't touch at work. It had been Ecklie's rule to allow them to work together, they weren't allowed to touch and they obeyed…that he knew of. Biting her lower lip, Catherine decided to screw the rules. The redhead took off her glasses and while still starring at the photo, made her way to the ballistics lab. When she burst through the door, she saw Calleigh standing at the ready to shoot a hand gun. The blonde had on the white lab coat, her golden locks were in a loose bun on the nape of her neck, the safety glasses on as well as the ear plugs. Her feet were far apart and her arms were raised. She looked concentrated, so Catherine didn't say a word. She placed her fingers in her ears and watched as Calleigh fired the gun three times. With each shot, Catherine could feel her body react, Calleigh was just too sexy when she fired a gun. Calleigh stood still as if to take it all in. The blonde disarmed the gun with a grin and slowly placed it on the table. With a big smile, she removed her glasses and ear plugs. As soon as Catherine noticed it was safe, she walked up to Calleigh from behind.

"What's this?" She asked Calleigh showing her the picture.

"It's called sexting." Calleigh replied with a smile.

"Oh." Catherine smiled. Calleigh stood besides her nodding with a wide grin on her face. The redhead placed the phone back in her pocket and used her pinkie to pull open the collar of the blonde's lab coat to peer inside.

"Dear God, you're naked." Catherine gasped her voice a few octaves higher than usual. Calleigh nodded with a grin before she placed a kiss on Catherine's lips.

"We're at work, you are aware of that?" Catherine asked. As a response, Calleigh kissed Catherine again, but with more passion this time.

"I could, I should, fire you for this." Catherine said again, in an attempt to stop the small blonde, but Calleigh had a goal and she wasn't about to stop. Catherine felt Calleigh run the tip of her tongue over her lips and groaned as her body gave in.

"Oh, screw this." Catherine said. She wrapped both arms around Calleigh's small waist and pushed her towards a door in the back of the ballistics labs.

"You're gonna love this." Catherine whispered as she unlocked the door. She was one of the only three persons to own a key to the place. Catherine threw open the door and pushed Calleigh in, kicking the door closed behind them. The redhead turned them around while kissing Calleigh, placing the blonde's back to the door. Catherine took one hand off the blonde's ass to lock the door. Calleigh broke the kiss to take a breath and looked around the room. The dim light from the tiny window was just enough for the blonde to see where they were.

"Oh." Calleigh softly exhaled as she saw that they were surrounded by guns of every size. Catherine smiled as she saw Calleigh's eyes light up. The blonde had been in the room before, but being here and in this situation, was far too much for her.

"I love you." Calleigh sighed as she placed her lips against Catherine's again. As they kissed, Catherine pulled the pencil out of Calleigh's hair, letting the blond hair cascade on Calleigh's shoulders. The redhead ran her fingers through the soft golden locks to mess them up a little and then Catherine pulled open Calleigh's lab coat, exposing everything she loved about Calleigh. Catherine ran her hands on the soft skin of the blonde's collar bone, the small shoulders, down her sides, tracing the outline of Calleigh's small waist, down her little hips and then brought her hands up Calleigh's flat stomach to rest them on the blonde's breasts. Calleigh gently moaned as Catherine ran her thumbs over the hardened nipples, gently flicking them.

"Oh, the things you do to me." Calleigh sighed. Catherine placed her hands on Calleigh's waist and pushed her to the back wall of the room. Calleigh slid to the floor, followed by Catherine. The blonde lay down and lifted both her knees, spreading her legs wide open.

"You're up front, aren't you?" Catherine laughed. Calleigh grinned and nodded. Catherine leaned forward and kissed the tip of Calleigh's right breast, making the blonde gasp. The redhead slid a hand up Calleigh's leg, stopping before she reached the middle and gently squeezed it. A small moan escaped Calleigh's lips.

"Cath, I need you." Calleigh moaned, "I want you inside me." She added, almost begging.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked as she stood on all fours over Calleigh. She had her hands on the floor next to Calleigh's shoulders, while her right leg was between Calleigh's legs and the left was on Calleigh's right side.

"Yes, pleeaasseee." Calleigh moaned as she began grinding her middle on Catherine's thigh.

"Hey! Not on the pants!" Catherine said holding Calleigh's lower body down, Catherine hadn't bothered to undress. The blonde wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck and kissed her passionately again. Catherine enjoyed teasing Calleigh as such but the blonde was hard to resist. The redhead plunged her eyes into Calleigh's and slid her hands down between her thighs. To her satisfaction, the blonde was dripping with anticipation. Catherine lowered her head and took Calleigh's right nipple in her mouth. The redhead slid a finger into Calleigh's hot center and began curling it ever so softly. Calleigh's hips began to move at the same rhythm as Catherine's finger. The blonde moaned as her hips gently moved with Catherine's finger.

"Harder, Catherine, please." Calleigh begged. The redhead slowly shook her head as she gently kissed the tip of Calleigh's breast. Catherine's mouth began to water as she thought of how sweet Calleigh would taste. The redhead removed her finger from Calleigh and lowered her head to gently begin licking the juices that had already been produced. Calleigh moaned loudly and a knock on the door made them jump.

"Don't stop." Calleigh hissed to Catherine.

"Duquesne, are you in there?" They heard Ecklie's voice yell.

"Yes." Calleigh yelled. As Catherine tried to lift her head, Calleigh placed both hand on it, keeping it between her legs. Knowing there was no way out, Catherine kept running her tongue on folds, at times gently slipping it inside of the blonde.

"Duquesne, if you're masturbating in there again, we're going to have to talk to Catherine about this." Ecklie said in a warning tone of voice.

"I'm not." Calleigh replied, trying not to gasp as Catherine began sucking on her clit.

"Speaking of Catherine, have you seen her?" He asked again.

"No!" Calleigh yelled. Catherine had inserted a finger inside the blonde while still gently sucking on her clit. Calleigh's eyes rolled back her head as she bit down on her lips so she wouldn't yell.

"If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." Ecklie said.

"Okay." Calleigh half moaned as Catherine curled her finger. As the redhead heard the Lab's director's footsteps walk away, she slid two more fingers into Calleigh, causing the blonde to yell out of pleasure. Catherine began sliding her fingers in and out of Calleigh as the blonde's hips moved to the same rhythm.

"Harder, Catherine, I'm so close, I can feel it, harder." Calleigh panted. Catherine obeyed, running her fingers harder on the blonde's g-spot. The move sent Calleigh into ecstasy.

"Oh, fuck! Cath, that's it, don't stop, oh, God!" Calleigh moaned. The blonde's hips began pumping faster as Calleigh's walls closed in on Catherine's fingers, trapping them inside and pulling them in deeper.

"Oh, Catherine, Cath, honey, don't stop." Calleigh moaned as her hips kept moving with Catherine's thrusts. The redhead used her thumb to apply pressure to Calleigh's engorged clit, the one move that sent Calleigh over the edge. Calleigh moaned as the orgasm went through her body. Catherine smiled as the wetness began sliding down her fingers. The redhead glanced at the naked blonde, gently trembling underneath her. Calleigh's eyes were closed, her lips were parted as she panted. Catherine lowered herself to slide her tongue over Calleigh's folds again, tasting the sweetness with every swipe. Calleigh gasped as Catherine flicked her warm tongue over her clit again.

"Still bored?" Catherine asked. Calleigh moaned in response. Catherine lay beside her, still fully dressed and entangled her fingers with the blonde's. Calleigh's naked chest kept moving up and down as her breathing began returning to normal.

"You gonna be okay?" Catherine asked as she glanced at Calleigh.

"Yeah." Calleigh sighed.

"So, you, um, touch yourself in here?" Catherine asked intrigued. Calleigh's cheek turned a bright shade of red.

"Just once…you were away at a scene and I was…well, you know." Calleigh said, "I grabbed your key and forgot to lock the door, Ecklie walked in, lucky for me, my back was to the door." She added as her cheeks reddened. Catherine giggled at the thought of Ecklie walking in Calleigh.

"So, what did he say?" The redhead asked.

"Well, he just said I should never do that again and that I had to give you your key back." Calleigh replied with a giggle. "I did hear him moan in his office when I went to tell him I was sorry, I think he might have been doing the same thing." She added with a smile. Catherine laughed and rolled over to place a soft kiss on Calleigh's lips. As their kiss began getting passionate, Catherine's phone vibrated in her pocked. The redhead groaned and took it out. She looked at Calleigh with a grin.

"I have a 4-19, I'll see you later." Catherine said as she stood up. She looked down at the small blonde laying on her back on the cold floor. "Can I trust you to get out of here and get dressed?" she asked.

"Yes." Calleigh said as she pulled herself up.

"Okay." Catherine said wrapping her arms around Calleigh. One last kiss and off Catherine was.

* * *

"Great, bunk bed." Sara sighed as she and Catherine walked onto the scene. The redhead laughed. It was unusual to see bunk beds when it came to college students.

"You want top bunk?" Catherine asked Sara.

"Oh, hell no, you take top bunk." Sara said. Catherine sighed and the two got to work. Catherine climbed on the ladder and started collecting fibres on the top bunk as Sara was checking the bottom bed for semen stains.

"Hm, our guy was quite calm, there aren't many stains." Sara said as she lifted her head to look at Catherine's legs.

"Really?" Catherine said.

"Yeah, just a…" Sara began as she spotted something on Catherine's pants. Without the supervisor noticing, Sara lifted the light from the bed to Catherine's pants. Sara couldn't help but laugh at the amazing amount of splatters on Catherine's pants.

"Sara, what's so funny?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine," Sara began between giggles, "did you, um…did you see Calleigh before coming here?" she asked. Catherine stepped off the ladder and looked at Sara.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Did you guys, um…" Sara said motioning with her hands.

"No, why?" Catherine said with a straight face.

"You're lying." Sara replied with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" Catherine asked. Sara handed her the orange glasses and shone the light on her pants.

"Oh! My God!" Catherine gasped as she looked down. "Turn that off!" She added as she cheeks turned red. Sara obeyed with a smile.

"Yeah, I told you not to do her at work." Sara laughed.

"I know," Catherine said, "but she was, urm, hard to resist." She added with a smile as her cheeks began to burn.

"Newlyweds." Sara sighed as she returned to her work. Catherine giggled and kept on working, making a mental note to change her pants as soon as she'd get back to the lab.

* * *

"Calleigh Duquesne, get your ass in here now!" Catherine yelled angrily as she walked through the lab before going into her office. Wendy looked at Calleigh with wide eyes and made an 'ooh' face as she grinned.

"Somebody's in trouble." Wendy playfully sang as Calleigh started her walk to the office. Calleigh stuck her tongue out at Wendy and walked into Catherine's office.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked when she saw Catherine leaning against her desk.

"Put these on." Catherine said handing Calleigh a pair of orange glasses.

"Oh-kay." Calleigh said slowly as she put the glasses on. Catherine turned the light on and shined it on her pants.

"Oh, my God!" Calleigh burst laughing as she saw the stains lit up.

"Yes, I had the pleasure of hearing Sara Sidle telling me about my sex life." Catherine said sternly. Calleigh was still laughing out loud, gasping to get air.

"Calleigh! It's not funny, what if it had been Greg or someone else?" Catherine asked. Calleigh stopped laughing for a minute and pictured Greg seeing the semen stains on Catherine's pants and then burst into laughter again, imagining the look on his face. The redhead crossed her arms and looked at Calleigh with an angry look in her eyes.

"Catherine, relax, it was just a little essence of Calleigh, it can't hurt you." The blonde said using a hand to squish the redhead's cheeks, making Catherine look like a fish. The redhead could not resist Calleigh's attempts to make her smile.

"Fine, just…don't do it again." Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around Calleigh's waist.

"What, this?" Calleigh said as she began grinding her hips against Catherine's leg again.

"Dammit, Calleigh." Catherine said pushing her away.

"Relax!" Calleigh laughed, "I'm wearing underwear…I think." She added as she slid a hand down her skirt. "Yeah, I am." She confirmed with a grin. Catherine shook her head. It was Calleigh's energy and love of life that had caused her to fall in love with the blonde to begin with. Catherine wrapped her arms around Calleigh's waist and slid them down to her butt.

"I love you." Catherine said as she smiled down at Calleigh. In reply, the blonde placed her lips against Catherine's and kissed her with passion.

"Rules guys." Ecklie said as he walked past Catherine's office.

"Been off for three minutes, Ecklie." Catherine said, breaking the kiss. She looked at Calleigh and smiled.

"Want to finish this at home?" She asked.

"Sure." Calleigh sighed. Hand in the hand, they headed home and to their bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Leave a review please :)**

**Kate and Honor xoxo**


End file.
